1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer communication techniques and more particularly to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable devices have developed, they have become smaller, and lighter, and cards are increasingly used for trade. Thus men carry more electronics, cards, and other personal portable items. One may not notice when one item is lost until it is needed again. Additionally, different items are necessary on different occasions. Regularly checking for items is troublesome.
Although memo or similar functions provided by current personal digital assistants (PDAs) or mobile phones can be utilized to store names of items, the items must be manually entered and passively checked to determine whether any of the articles is lost or missed, no corresponding alert can be provided when an item is lost or goes missing. Current aid provided by PDAs and mobile phones to assist in personal item management is restricted.